


Kindred Souls

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Marvel What If's [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Peter Quill, Bottom Scott Lang, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Celestial Peter Quill, Confused Scott Lang, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Protective Peter Quill, Romantic Soulmates, Scott Lang-centric, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Top Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Scott is tired of not having a soulmate. Quill doesn't even know what that is. Of course, the universe has decided this is a perfect match.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, Scott Lang/Peter Quill
Series: Marvel What If's [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519460
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	Kindred Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Daisy_PoisonPen for looking this over!

Some people weren't born with soulmarks. That was usually because their destined other half wasn't born yet. For Tony, he didn't get his until he was _twelve years old_ , and it appeared on the inside of his right wrist. For Scott? He was born with his, a blue and white pillar of light (at least that was what it looked like) loosely wrapped around a couple of lockpicks sat on his left hip, and he always made sure it was covered. Nowadays at least. As he grew up, he was excited about meeting his destined partner, but as time went on, the excitement turned into heartbreak. 

Thirty-five years, and not even a hint of his soulmate. Maybe Tony was able to wait thirty plus years for Stephen, but Scott thrived on family. On love. So seeing Tony and Stephen together rubbed a little salt into his self inflicted wounds. Supposedly a soulmark turned black when someone's partner died, but Scott's still had color to it. Stephen had been the first to see it after Scott was injured in battle, and while he didn't say anything, the sorcerer definitely gave him an odd look.

He didn't do that to anyone else. What was so strange about his mark?

Then Thanos happened while he was in the Quantum Realm and when he escaped, the mark on his hip _burned_. Scott checked it as he changed into his regular clothes and found his mark an ugly orange and it had him baffled. Soulmarks turning anything but black was never heard of. At least he thought so until he drove back to New York and saw Steve's. The captain explained what happened in the five years he had been missing (what felt like five hours Scott had been in the Quantum Realm), and that they figured out that orange soulmarks meant their partner was a victim of the Snap.

Then he thought of his time travel idea. Time passed differently in the Quantum Realm, and maybe they could manipulate that to work for them, to fix this and bring everyone back. Scott had already accepted that he would never meet his soulmate, but that didn't mean he didn't want to help bring back everyone else's.

Even Cassie's. His now teenaged daughter had an ugly orange soulmark over her right ribcage, and he would fight to have the proper colors come back to it. Tony had been hesitant at first, but he had his own soulmate and his two sons to bring back and eventually gave in. They put together a bigger tunnel after Tony worked out the kinks of time travel, recovered the infinity stones, snapped the missing half of the world back (including Natasha, Loki, and Vision), and fought Thanos and his army. After they snapped him out of existence instead, they went back to the lake house to celebrate, and Scott was genuinely happy for the first time in years.

He didn't have his soulmate, but everyone else did. Not just soulmates either. Friends...families...something he was a part of. His heart was still heavy, yes, but it was manageable with the Avengers around. He could almost ignore it.

"Holy fuck...I'm dying." The one the others had been calling Quill peeled off his leather jacket and threw it onto a nearby lawn chair. "I forgot how hot summers can be on Earth."  
Scott snorted. "There's a lake twenty feet away. Nobody will blame you if you jumped in."  
"I would but I don't have any clothes to change into afterwards."  
"Ask Stephen. He could probably conjure something up for you." 

Quill nodded and headed over to the sorcerer as Scott sat in another chair after swiping a cold bottle of beer from one of the coolers. He spent the next few minutes watching the kids swim until the chair beside him (that held Quill's jacket) was filled by the space pirate himself. He had changed into a tank top, basketball shorts, and tennis shoes, and was definitely looking a lot more comfortable. The amount of muscles he had was on display as well and--

_What the everlasting fuck? Why am I ogling another man's muscle mass?_

"So this soulmate thing…" The pirate started and Scott looked over at him. "What's the deal?"  
"What? You don't have it out in space?"  
"Nope. It's an Earth thing I guess." Quill popped the cap off his own bottle of beer with a flick of his thumb. "I have one, but since I've been living in space for thirty years, I feel sorry for whoever might have been looking for me."  
"Yeah, well, I feel their pain." Scott mumbled as he looked back toward the kids.  
"Wait...you haven't found yours? I thought you have a kid."  
"I do...but her mom wasn't my soulmate. We tried the married life, but then I got into some trouble and she found her soulmate while I was locked up." The thief sighed and Quill leaned forward.  
"Yikes."  
"Pretty much."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a little while as they watched the kids and some of the other Avengers swim in the lake, but light conversation did start up again. They talked about anything and everything. Quill's adventures in space, Scott's big heist with Vistacorp (the pirate called him a modern Robin Hood and almost made the thief choke on his drink), and then Quill offered to get him another beer. Scott agreed and waited as the space man got up to get them more beer, and when he returned, Quill held out his beer...and Scott suddenly forgot how to breathe.

On Quill's left forearm was the exact same soulmark that Scott had on his hip. How had he not noticed before? He managed to notice some of the muscles bigger than his arm but not the man's _matching freaking soulmark_?! Had he really accepted the fact that he may never meet his soulmate that he blinded himself?

"...ott...ey…"

Someone was yelling but all Scott could do was stare at Quill's mark. His mark. _Their_ mark. 

At least until sharp blue eyes blocked his vision. Then everything came back into focus and Scott was gasping for air that he had been depriving his lungs of.

"Easy, Scott...deep breaths." Stephen gently instructed until the thief finally managed to regulate his breathing. "There you go. What happened?"  
"His mark…" Scott whispered so quietly that the sorcerer almost had to lean forward to hear it.  
"Whose?"

Scott couldn't answer though. He was still too busy wheezing over his new discovery, but Stephen seemed to have put two and two together because he heard the sorcerer grab Quill's arm. The older man complained half heartedly at the sudden manhandling, but Stephen ignored him as he suddenly grabbed Scott as well and dragged them into the cabin and up to the master bedroom. Scott had managed to pull himself together by the time they entered Tony and Stephen's room, and now he was itching to run back out. 

He didn't even know why. Scott had been waiting his entire life for this moment, to find his soulmate, and now that he had, he wanted to run. Maybe it was because the pirate was a little intimidating? Quill was a big guy after all. Maybe it was just his own insecurities? After over thirty years of not finding his destined partner, it chipped away at his self confidence--personality and looks-wise anyway. He remained confident of his thieving skills at the very least.

"Look at your arm." Stephen commanded Quill and the older huffed.  
"I know damn well what my soulmark looks like."  
Scott actually _yelped_ in surprise when Stephen lifted the bottom of his shirt. "Look familiar?"  
Quill's inquisitive glance to the soulmark on Scott's hip very quickly turned into realization and he looked straight at Scott. "You're the poor bastard that's been waiting for me."  
Stephen dropped Quill's arm as well as Scott's shirt and headed for the door. "Please don't have sex on my bed. Find one of your rooms for that."

Scott squeaked at the insinuation as Stephen left the room, swallowing audibly when the door closed with a loud click behind the sorcerer. His impulse to run only grew once he was left alone with Quill, but he knew he was just being skittish. Quill had given him no reason not to trust him.

So why was he backing away toward the door?

"To be fair, the first thing I noticed about you were your eyes...and that was before I knew about our soulmark." Quill said quietly.  
Scott froze. "Huh?"

_Real fucking eloquent, Scott. Bravo._

"Can I see it again?"  
His soulmark? It was the same as the one on his forearm. "I-I guess?" Scott stammered and stiffened when Quill stepped closer.

He avoided looking up at Quill as the space man slowly lifted the bottom of his shirt, and Scott held his breath and screwed his eyes shut. He wasn't sure what Quill was doing, or if he was expecting anything, but it made him nervous nonetheless. Quill was obviously trying not to make him feel crowded or trapped, but Scott was still very aware of his presence. Of the heat that radiated off of him, of the smell of leather and something that quite possibly came from years in space, and the safety his mere presence--

Safety?

A gentle brush of Quill's thumb across the soulmark on his hip had Scott instinctively reaching up to fist the older man's tank top. Quill said nothing about it though, he only continued to apply gentle strokes to the mark until Scott finally relaxed against him. Scott was no longer holding his breath and had opened his eyes long ago only to stare in the general direction of Quill's neck. His eyes were probably glazed over with contentment, but that was because he was. Scott was at ease for the first time in years, and he began to wonder if this is what he had been missing. If this is what it was like to have a soulmate. He felt like the entire cabin could go up in flames but he would still be safe with Quill.

It was weird to feel that way about a man he'd only known for a few days. The few days they had all been celebrating so far...and he found that he didn't really care. Scott even gathered the courage to reach out and touch the mark on Quill's arm.

Which sparked the second he did, and he jumped backward in surprise.

"What the hell was that?!" Scott demanded.  
Quill stared at his hands before motioning for the thief to come back. "Do it again."  
"Umm… _WHAT?!_ "  
"It won't hurt you. I promise...please?"

Scott hesitated for a moment before moving back over to Quill, and it was almost scary how quickly that feeling of safety settled over him. He didn't mind the hand that returned to his hip, or the thumb that resumed touching the mark there. Scott actually wanted to rest his head against Quill's chest because that's how safe he felt...so he did. He rested his head as he reached out and touched the matching mark again, and even though it sparked again, he didn't pull away. The sparks evolved into blue and white embers, which then evolved into an ethereal glow that enveloped them both. Quill was right. It didn't hurt him, it only made that sense of safety stronger. It even felt warm around him, like sunlight, but this didn't burn when it stayed in one spot.

When the glow finally ebbed away, Scott watched in surprise when Quill summoned a small white ember at his fingertips.

"I thought these were gone."

And just when Scott thought he was getting used to the idea of Quill being his soulmate, the man told him he was a _god_. His soulmate was a freaking celestial. Something that would have sent Scott's insecurities through the roof, but it did the opposite. He remained at ease and his soul purred at the idea that a powerful being wanted him before they even knew they were soulmates. Scott just pressed himself closer to Quill, and sighed quietly when his soulmate responded by wrapping an arm around his waist and gently massaged the small of his back.

A small part of Scott's brain nagged at him though so he had to ask. "Am I…?"  
"Don't you dare move." Quill's chest rumbled with his response, soothing what was left of Scott's frayed nerves.  
"We'll have to move soon. This isn't either of our rooms and I'm getting hungry." Scott muttered and Quill chuckled.  
"Yeah, me too actually."

Scott reluctantly moved away after a few more minutes of their easy embrace and he moved toward the door with Quill a soothing presence behind him. He didn't feel the need to look over his shoulder with the celestial around so he enjoyed that feeling while he could. Even when they made it outside and over to the table that was spread with fixings for hamburgers and hotdogs and whatever else Clint and Steve had barbecued. Stephen sent him a small smile when Scott eventually caught his eye, and he returned it. Genuinely.

"Dad!"  
Scott groaned. "I just sat down, peanut! If it has anything to do with me getting up, it's not happening!"  
Cassie walked over and stood next to his chair as he took a bite of the hamburger he fixed for himself. "I was just making sure you were okay. You looked...freaked out earlier."  
"I'm fine. Thank you for checking." He replied softly.  
"Sure." As she walked back to rejoin the kids in the lake, Quill dropped himself into the chair beside Scott and held out a bottle of beer.  
"Let's try that again."

The thief accepted the drink with a quiet thanks and they sat in comfortable silence as they ate their lunch. It was nice to listen to everyone else chatter around them, and when Quill finished his two hamburgers (among other things; the man could pack it away) he got distracted by whatever it was Bucky and Sam were doing. From the looks of it, they were shooting extremely small (inanimate) objects set up on the other side of the lake with a standard pistol, and the celestial wanted to give it a try.

Sam looked a little skeptical. "Look man, our guns are different from yours-"

Quill gave him a look, grabbed both pistols from Bucky and Sam, reloaded them skillfully and aimed toward the opposite end of the lake. With flawless precision, Quill hit every single target with both guns, and when he ran out of targets (and bullets), he tossed the guns onto the table in front of him and turned to look at Sam. Scott's mouth dropped open during the whole display of Quill's skill and he began to wonder what the man _couldn't_ do. What his soulmate just did was extremely arousing and Scott didn't even know why.

He didn't think he was into that.

"I thought you've been in space for the last thirty years?" Sam questioned.  
"We've got this shit out there too. Junkers are usually the ones that bring it." He smirked and patted the darker male's shoulder. "I've been shooting guns since I was nine. Alien and non."  
"Hold up." The Falcon said when Quill turned back toward Scott. He looked over his shoulder. "We consider that short range. How's your long?"

Bucky leaned over and grabbed his sniper rifle before holding it out to Quill. He slowly took it as Sam pointed to a target _much_ farther than the cans and bottles he previously shot at. That was when Scott decided to actually get up and join them so he could see what exactly Quill was aiming for while still staying out of the way. It was another inanimate object that he couldn't quite identify, but it was light enough to move in the light breeze blowing through the trees. Quill only took a few moments to aim, and the next second he was pulling the trigger, and the three others watched as the object shattered. The celestial returned the rifle to Bucky with a smug grin and looked back at Sam.

"Pretty fucking good." Quill finally answered the gaping man's question.  
"Man, that was a two by two piece of glass!"  
"Keep practicing."  
"You're a jackass."

Quill sniggered and threw his arm around Scott to lead him away from Sam and Bucky. The thief's embarrassment trumped the sense of safety the Celestial's arm brought. He fought down the blush that was threatening to adorn his cheeks though, because the arm could easily be interpreted as camaraderie since the two moved on to other things. When night fell, they all gathered around the fire pit to trade stories and even make smores, but it wasn't long until Scott excused himself and headed for bed. He needed sleep after the day he had, and as much as he wanted to spend more time with Quill, he didn't want to overwhelm the older man because Scott was somewhat touch deprived. 

He yearned for that easy embrace though. The feeling of security that surrounded him when Quill's arms were around him, the warmth of his light, and even the gentle brush of his thumb that started it all. Scott fought the urge to go searching for his soulmate and instead went into his room and crawled into bed after changing into his pajamas. 

His sleep was fitful.

His recurring nightmare of going subatomic visited him once again, and he panicked through his attempt to use one of his growing disks in his suit's regulator. It was always the same though. The disk would float just out of reach and leave him shrinking for eternity, and Scott closed his eyes to accept his fate. His felt his mind trying to make sense of his situation and overwhelming itself, his body grew cold, and his panic grew. Scott knew this was a dream but the same end over and over didn't get any less traumatizing.

He just hoped he would wake up soon.

He didn't though. The dream got worse and Scott actually started to believe that maybe it wasn't a dream after all. Perhaps everything after he supposedly grew back was the actual dream? 

But then there was a light. It shined through Scott's eyelids and he opens his eyes to watch it grow closer and brighter. The warmth it provided was familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on the reason. It was a nice change to the cold and desolate reaches of the dimension he was lost in. In fact, he welcomed it. Scott relaxed and closed his eyes again as the light enveloped him, and when he reopened them, he found himself staring into the darkness of his room at the lakehouse.

It had been a dream after all.

Despite the much better end to his dream, Scott wasn't keen on going back to sleep just yet. A glass of water was tempting since his mouth felt full of cotton (not the first time this has happened after that dream), so Scott slipped out of bed and made his way out of the room and down to the kitchen. It was a little after midnight, but everyone was already in bed so he stayed as quiet as possible as he retrieved a glass and filled it with water. 

Halfway through his glass, Scott started to drift off while standing up, and just as he actually started to nod off, a hand settled on his hip. He didn't feel the urge to flinch though. This touch was safe...at least that's what his subconscious was telling him.

"Let's get you back to bed." A voice whispered into his ear and Scott whined at the suggestion.  
"Don' wanna…" He mumbled.  
"You're falling asleep standing up. Your bed will be more comfortable." Sound reasoning, but not a chance.  
"Don't want another nightmare." The thief admitted quietly as the hand lead him away from the kitchen.  
"Yeah? C'mere then." 

Scott felt himself being directed up the stairs and into the bedroom and he warily climbed into bed. He would just have to accept that he might be visited by more nightmares. It was nothing new, but it still sucked and he was tempted to climb right back out of bed. His body had different ideas though and slumped into the mattress under him as he buried his face into his pillow. He didn't even care when he felt a dip in the other side of the bed, or when a strong hand intertwined with one of his. A little bit of clarity _did_ come to him when an arm wrapped around his waist. Only curiosity followed the clarity until he was pulled against a very familiar chest, and Scott finally relaxed completely. Quill was holding him.

He was safe.

Hopefully even from nightmares.

"Better?" Quill whispered into his ear and Scott sighed.  
"...yeah."

And it really was. Nightmares didn't plague his sleep that night, and when he woke up, he felt rested. The other side of the bed was empty when Scott woke up at a more decent hour, but he knew instantly that the night before hadn't been a dream. This wasn't his room, and the pillows smelled of Quill (and he definitely did _not_ inhale the scent said pillows provided), but he still needed to return to his room so he could shower and get dressed for the day ahead.

Which he did, and then made his way back down into the kitchen to maybe make some toast, but he found plates full of food on the island counter. He thought he might have missed breakfast since he had woken up to Quill's side of the bed empty, except when he looked at the time on his phone, it was only a little past eight thirty. Everyone would be up at this time but it was oddly quiet.

"They're all outside." Stephen said as he grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge. "Most of them are helping the Guardians restock the ship…"

Scott didn't hear anything after that. It felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped over him because he just realized that Quill would be returning to space soon. He should have known finding his soulmate was too good to be true. Quill was probably only indulging Scott's want for a soulmate (it was a need really) until he left, and he would be walking away with his Celestial powers reawakened. Scott really was undesirable...and his destined partner leaving was proof of that.

"You're welcome to start eating if you want." Stephen's voice interrupted the thief's spiraling thoughts.  
Scott looked at the food, something he was looking forward to not even a minute ago, and grimaced. "I...uh...I'm actually not feeling well. I think I'll go lay back down."

Stephen opened his mouth, but Scott didn't give him the chance to ask anything further because he was already halfway up the stairs. Scott's eyes burned as he got back to his room, and fought back impending tears as he kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed. He would not cry over this. Not over a soulmate that was obviously out of his league anyway, and not over the fact that he would be leaving for space. It was nice while it lasted, but Scott had gone this long without a soulmate and he could do it again.

He just needed to recover from the heartbreak.

To make himself numb to the brief affection that someone besides Cassie showed him. Affection that already felt stronger than what Maggie showed him, and that was just from an _embrace_. A few hours could easily be forgotten after Quill left. Scott wasn't attached and he would keep it that way. Even if that meant staying in bed until the Guardians left. It would be easier to recover once Quill was out of sight and out of mind.

It was a couple of hours before someone finally checked on him, and it ended up being Cassie. She quietly knocked on his door before letting herself in, and Scott sat up when he saw her carrying a plate of food.

"Stephen said you weren't feeling well, and he also said you should eat something. Are you okay?" She asked as she hands him the plate and a fork.  
"I'll be fine. I just need to rest." He answered quietly and started on his breakfast.  
"The Guardians are leaving in a little bit. Do you think you're up to coming out and saying goodbye?"

Scott's heart shattered. He wouldn't have to wait long to start his recovery after all, but the part that really hurt was that Quill didn't even come up to say goodbye. Then again, maybe he expected Scott to meet them outside and see them off, but that wasn't happening. Scott wasn't going to do that to himself.

"Dad…" Scott jumped when Cassie reached out and brushed her thumb across one of his cheeks, and he caught a glimpse of the moisture she came away with. He was crying? "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I'm fine." He made a face at his food again and handed the half eaten meal back to his daughter, and laid back down. "Thanks for breakfast peanut. I'm gonna try and get some more sleep."  
"...okay."

Cassie left his room with a frown and Scott pulled his comforter tightly around himself before continuing to wallow in self pity. He was allowed to have this. He finally found his soulmate, and he was leaving him behind after what Scott felt was a promising future. Quill held him so gently, like he actually cared, and now it was like yesterday didn't even happen.

The unmistakable sound of the spaceship taking off not even an hour later was the final straw. He still refused to cry, but he felt his very soul ache at the thought that Quill didn't care enough to at least give him a reason why he was leaving. Scott would have at least appreciated if the man told him he found him annoying or _something_.

He did end up falling asleep for a little while after the initial soul-shattering heartbreak, but he didn't wake up on his own. In fact, he woke to the feeling of someone readjusting his comforter before a hand rested on the side of his face and a thumb wiped away yet another stray tear. He must have cried in his sleep...but that thought was shoved far to the back of his mind when he realized the hand was familiar. That sense of safety washed over him like a tidal wave and Scott's heart beat frantically with hope. He tried so hard to squash that hope until he smelt leather and space.

_It's all in your head._

Scott had to check though. It would break his heart to find no one there, but it would chase away the hallucination. When he opened his eyes though...he found himself staring straight into green irises.

_Quill is still here._

Scott sat up with a startled gasp, and wouldn't be surprised if the celestial told him that he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He felt like one. 

"I thought you left."  
"Scott...I barely knew this," He motioned toward the mark on his arm. "Was a soulmark before I was taken from earth. My mom died before she could tell me about soulmates, but I've gotten an idea of it from Stephen and Tony. There's no chance in hell I'm leaving you behind."  
"But your friends--" Scott started to argue.  
"They'll come back eventually. Right now though, you're more important. I finally found my soulmate, and after seeing Tony and Stephen together...I want that too."

Scott blushed bright red as Quill stood from his crouch beside the bed and reached out to gently cup the back of the thief's neck. He was putty in the Celestial's hands from that moment on, but Quill never took advantage of that. The farthest he allowed himself to go was to reach under Scott's shirt just enough to brush his thumb against the mark on his hip again and to lean down and nose at the younger man's neck. Gentle, almost butterfly kisses followed close behind and Scott couldn't help but release a quiet sigh of contentment.

"I thought...you were disappointed that it was me." The thief admitted and immediately regretted opening his mouth when Quill stopped everything and pulled away to look down at him.  
"Disappointed? Baby, you're fucking adorable."  
Scott's nose scrunched in distaste. "I'm a thirty-five year old man. Don't call me adorable."  
Quill smirked and returned to his previous ministrations. "But you are. You're adorable, you have the prettiest eyes _I've_ ever seen--which is saying something since I've been living out in space--and you're smart…"

The celestial continued whispering sweet nothings into Scott's ear and the thief could feel his face heating up more and more with each compliment. Just an hour ago he was pitying his bad luck and not even bothering to repair the self-confidence that Quill's supposed departure had destroyed, and now...now the god was doing that himself. Each compliment, each affectionate touch, it all put Scott's shattered heart and soul back together piece by piece.

"Scott." Quill purred.  
"Hnn?" The thief managed to wheeze out.  
"You're not really sick are you?"

Scott sputtered and scrambled out of Quill's grasp until he makes it to the other side of the bed and nearly fell off in his attempt to get off the bed altogether. He had to somehow to keep up the lie. He couldn't admit to Quill how much it hurt him when he thought the pirate left. That would make him look clingy and needy and...well just undesirable to put it in a nutshell.

Scott couldn't admit how painfully deprived he was of affectionate touches and embraces. Of fond words.

"I am! You were the one who woke me up when I was trying to sleep!" _What are you doing Scott? Shut up._ "You should probably leave. I don't want to get you sick too!"  
Quill gave him a half smile and rounded the bed to approach him. "You weren't complaining a second ago."  
"Y-You caught me off guard! Do you make it a habit to barge into people's rooms and--mmph!" Scott's eyes widened when Quill closed the distance and captured his mouth with a heated kiss.

A very tiny part of Scott screamed at him to push the bigger man away, but the rest of him tied up that tiny part, gagged it, and threw it into a dark corner. There was no fight for dominance because for once, Scott wanted to be the one taken care of. He was tired of worrying. Of looking over his shoulder all day, every day. Hell, he was tired of thinking. He wanted someone else to take charge for once, and based on the way Quill was very fervently trying to swallow Scott's tongue, the thief was pretty sure that the celestial wouldn't have a problem with that.

Quill devoured every bit of Scott's mouth that he could and the younger let him. He melted against the hand that found its way back to his neck and the other that held him by the small of his back, and when Scott suddenly found himself pinned between the wall and his soulmate, his bedroom door opened.

"Hey Scott? Just wanted to check-- _oh shit, my bad Tic-Tac!_ " Sam slammed the door when Quill turned to look at him with a low growl, and the sound was so _predatory_ that it had Scott shivering.  
" _MINE!_ " The god nearly snarled at the closed door.

That certainly did it. Scott was shaking, but it wasn't in fear. It was from full blown arousal.

Quill was possessive and it nearly had Scott on cloud nine. The final push to reach that level of ascension happened when the celestial turned his gaze back on the younger man, and Scott honest to god whimpered at what he saw. Gone were the green irises, and in their place were miniature versions of the galaxy.

Scott swallowed thickly. "Quill?"  
"Scott." Quill rumbled with an otherworldly resonance and the thief whimpered again.  
"Just...had to be sure you were still...you." 

Quill said nothing as he pressed himself closer to Scott so that their hips were touching and it only made the thief feel trapped. In a good way, he felt safe and _owned_ , and Scott didn't know why that was so sexy. The younger accepted the second passionate kiss that the god gave him, but no matter how amazing the kiss with his soulmate was, it didn't distract Scott completely. He was very aware of what was pressing against his thigh, and even through their jeans, Scott could tell that Quill was packing and it had him wheezing into their kiss.

_I'm going to die today._

_And what a lovely death it will be,_ a dark part of his mind crooned, and Scott couldn't even argue with it.

Some part of him wasn't sure if him readily agreeing to that thought was a good thing. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you." Quill grumbled when he pulls his lips away from Scott's just enough to speak.  
"Since we found out we were soulmates?" Scott guessed almost breathlessly.  
"Since I first saw you and your pretty eyes." The celestial corrected and lifted Scott off of his feet by the back of his thighs.

The show of strength had Scott at full attention, especially when Quill didn't even let out a noise of effort. Scott knew where this would lead though. 

"Quill...it's the middle of the day."  
"Tell me to stop."

As nervous as Scott was about the idea, he had no actual intention to stop this.

"...my door is unlocked."  
Quill huffed and bodily tossed Scott onto the bed before heading over to the door to lock it, and then rejoining the younger man by kneeling on the bed and holding himself over Scott. "Tell me to stop at anytime, and I will. No questions asked. Except to make sure you're okay."

Scott nodded in understanding and watched as Quill seemed to scrutinize the windows, and the celestial once again gets up to close the blinds. It was a good idea. They didn't need Peter crawling on the house and happening to look into Scott's windows. When Quill came back to the bed, he hovered over Scott again before slowly lifting the younger's shirt up and off his leaner frame, and then bent down to _kiss_ the soulmark on his hip. Another pleased sigh slips from Scott's mouth, and he barely noticed when Quill unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. Every article of clothing that the thief was wearing was removed, except for his boxers, and when the celestial reached for those, Scott placed his hand on Quill's chest.

"Wait."

Quill immediately stopped and looked down at Scott with worry, but he just glanced down and tugged on the bottom of the god's shirt in a silent request for him to strip down as well. The celestial made quick work of his own clothes, stopping at his own boxers, and Scott nearly drooled at each exposed muscle. The broad chest and the-- _Oh my god, were his abs contracting as he breathed_? Quill really did have muscles bigger than Scott's arm and he had a feeling he would not be walking away after this. In fact, Quill may very well give him an actual reason to be in bed.

Why was that such a turn on?

Strong fingers glided across his skin and up to Scott's neck, and one of Quill's hands gently grabbed the back of it as Quill's mouth trailed more kisses up his abdomen. The celestial nipped here and there to leave behind more marks (of possession), and Scott actually had to cover his mouth to keep himself from _moaning_ when Quill moved his attention back to his soulmark to firmly, but gently, graze his teeth across it. Every bit of attention Quill gave to it had his cock straining against his boxers, and he wasn't even sure why it felt so good. When Scott touched Quill's, it didn't seem to have the same effect, and neither Tony nor Stephen mentioned having that same feeling. Maybe it was just the location of Scott's...or what it meant to him.

Quill soon rid them both of their underwear, and when Scott finally mustered the courage to look down and see exactly how much the god was packing, his mouth ran dry. He was definitely going to die and that darker part of him still assured him that it was a good way to go. That dark part of him graduated from Quill's soulmate to Quill's personal whore.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Then another thought occurred to Scott. "Oh my god. I don't...I don't have… _hnn…_ " 

He wheezed again as Quill moved up toward his face and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away after a gentle nibble on Scott's lower lip, and moved to his neck to place more kisses and hickeys on unblemished skin.

"Don't worry about it. Just relax. I promise I'll take care of you."  
"You...will?"  
Quill lifted his head to look at Scott, and the thief's tone must have had things click into place for the celestial because his minor confusion turned into sympathy. "Every second." He said firmly. "Every minute, _every day._ "

He enunciated the last words as he slipped a single, _lubed_ finger into Scott. _Where did he get the lube?_

"If you have any more nightmares, you come to me." A second finger slipped in. "Baby, if you need to be held, I'll hold you for as long as you need. I'm here now and I _will_ take care of you."

Quill continued to whisper similar promises to the thief as he added a third finger, and by the time he added a fourth, Scott was trembling. Trembling, whimpering, thrusting down onto those strong fingers, and drinking in everything Quill was whispering into his ear like a dehydrated man. All from a combination of pleasure, anticipation, and the knowledge that Quill was here and not going anywhere, anytime soon. Scott actually whined when Quill removed his fingers, but it didn't take long for them to be replaced with the god's cock, and Scott choked on a gasp as Quill slowly pushed in. As the thief clung onto Quill's shoulders, he became aware of the fact that the hand on the back of his neck never moved. The Celestial's hand rubbed soothing circles into his neck when he finally buried himself to the hilt, and he waited with a surprising amount of patience as Scott adjusted to him.

The second Scott nodded for him to continue, Quill thrusted at a steady pace while the younger kept his mouth covered to hold back the moans. On any other day, Scott wouldn't have minded being loud, but there were other people still staying in the lake house, not to mention _kids_ , and they could easily walks by Scott's room and hear them. It wasn't soundproof like the tower.

Then again, Sam did walk in on them making out just a few minutes ago. He would probably warn the adults so they could keep the kids outside...but Scott didn't want to take that chance. There would be other opportunities to let loose once they got back to the tower.

Scott did get a little too loud for his hand to block when Quill hit a specific bundle of nerves, and he arched up against the celestial. That, combined with the sound of splintering wood above his head, had the thief groaning. The celestial was gripping the headboard so tightly that he was crushing it with his bare hand and the second example of Quill's godlike strength turned Scott into a writhing mess. He started to meet the pirate's thrusts and Quill finally moved his hand from Scott's neck to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts when they grew more erratic. Hearing Quill's groans of pleasure right next to his ear was what made Scott finally come with a single word.

" _Daddy._ "  
"Oh fuck…" Quill choked out as he spilled himself into Scott.

It took a few moments for Scott's brain to restart after his blinding orgasm, but when it did, he smacked his hand over his mouth in mortification. Did he just call Quill…? Where did that even come from?! Oh he was dead for an entirely different reason...unless Quill didn't hear him? It was possible.

Quill pulled out and collapsed onto his side next to Scott and the thief watched the galaxy eyes turn back to green irises. "I totally did not expect that to come out of your mouth, but that was really fucking hot."

Oh, Quill heard.

Wait.

He thought it was hot?

"'M sorry…" Scott mumbled and Quill laughed as he pulled him against his chest.  
"I just said it was hot and you're apologizing? You really are adorable."  
"I don't even know where that came from."  
Quill sighed. "It's official."  
"What is?"  
"I've only known you for a few days but I fell hard...and fast." Quill furrowed his eyebrows in thought as Scott tried to process what he just heard. "Nah, that doesn't do it justice. I _tripped_. I tripped and fell down the proverbial hill and somehow managed to stop at your feet."  
"What are you saying?" Scott mumbled against Quill's chest and the older man pushed him away enough to kiss his lips and then his forehead.  
"That I love you...and it's not the soulmate thing either. That just probably made me say it sooner, but I don't expect you to say it back now or--"  
"Quill."  
"What?"  
Scott smiled softly. "Me too."

Quill looked at him affectionately and smiled as he planted another kiss on Scott's forehead. When he was about to pull the thief back against him though, Quill's stomach growled loudly and the celestial sighed.

"You were such a great lay that I worked up an appetite." Quill teased and Scott blushed when his stomach growled as well. "And that's my cue to stick to my promise and take care of you."  
"I can go down and get my own food."  
Quill snorted. "You can try."

Scott gave Quill an affronted look as the celestial got up and puts his clothes back on, and to prove that he _could_ join Quill downstairs, he wrapped a blanket around himself and got out of bed.

Only to immediately crumple to the floor. His ass and lower spine protested at Scott's attempt to stand, and thankfully, Quill didn't laugh.

Scott whined. " _Quill…_ "

The celestial threw on his shirt before rounding the bed to Scott and scooped him up, blanket and all, and deposited him back into bed. The thief grabbed the comforter, pulled it up to his chin, and wrapped it tightly around himself with a scowl.

"I'll bring you lunch and something to clean up with."  
"Wanna juice box." Scott pouted and Quill grinned before walking toward the door and unlocking it.  
"Whatever you want Sugar. I'll be right back." He said and then slipped out of the room.

Scott blushed as he pulled the blankets around him even tighter. These pet names were going to be the death of him...not that he actually minded them. It would just take some time. 'Scotty' was one thing, but Quill called him 'baby' and 'sugar'. Those were affectionate nicknames for a lover...a boyfriend? What were they exactly? Besides soulmates?

Boyfriend was probably more accurate. They'd probably talk about it later, or it would come up in conversation with someone else, but a more pressing thought came to Scott at that moment.

_I just survived sex with a god…_

_...check and mate, Stephen._


End file.
